project_mfandomcom-20200223-history
Infernal Pets
There are many cultural quirks that have been established in Hell as a reaction to the fact that each and every citizen there has been tortured into a twisted and warped version of themselves. One of them is the four differing types of romance which have evolved to meet the emotional and physical needs demons have, and another is a special relationship between two demons who have bonded themselves to each other for a specific function, which is a mutually beneficial relationship between a Master and a Pet (or Servant). The entire relationship is known formally as Bonding, although there are more casual ways to refer to it, such as 'pet ownership'. The Master The Master is the one with the "power" in the relationship, however, generally speaking it has been negotiated what powers the Master will have over the Servant before the relationship is fully initiated. The Master gains from the relationship whatever services the pet has offered them; this is not always sexual or romantic, although it can include romance if the participants desire it. Usually the pet offers the Master errand running, fighting, or other services. The Pet The pet is the participant in the relationship who has given up a measure of power to the Master. This demon obtains from the Master some form of protection, usually, whether physical, political, emotional, or otherwise. They hold the responsibility for the well-being of their pet. The Initiation Generally speaking an initiation of a relationship of this nature is done because the two demons have something they need from each other and they discer that they are compatible in a long-term relationship with each other. The Primary Collaring The slightly softer collaring of the two, akin to an engagement ring, this collar indicates a serious commitment leading up to a permanent relationship. Usually only done after careful consideration. The Complete Collaring After a period of time with the primary collar, this collaring indicates a permanent, eternal relationship. The ceremony includes a public instance of 'claiming', which is usually interpreted as public claiming sex but can also include other types of public claiming if sex is not part of the relationship. Interactions With The Quadrants Collaring between demons behaves slightly differently depending on the relationship between the demons. Red This is a fairly standard BDSM relationship between two demons who are flushed for each other. One demon takes care of the other's needs, while the other provides services to that demon. Black A black collaring is unique and typically involves at least a little playful battling. This is a BDSM relationship in which the Master and the pet despise each other and try to tear each other apart. The master is abusive and the servant undermining and manipulative, if obedient when given a direct order. Pale Typically the more stable or powerful demon of the pale pair will take over the role of master, letting the pet feed from their energy. However, the less stable demon might force the pet role on the more stable one, causing the pet to have to use indirect methods to stabilize their partner. Ashen If a pair of kismeses find that they are having difficulty with infidelity because one of them is generally very despised, and that they have a demon who works as an auspistice regularly, they may make them an officially collared mediator for them, and reward that demon richly in return for their work. Category:Infernal Culture Category:Hell Category:Demons